Shifting Waters
by Taisi
Summary: Fresh from the hospital, fully recovered from his ordeal at the Valley, Naruto hits the ground running- or so he'd like everyone to believe. And for awhile, he even had Kakashi fooled. Kaka!Daddy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is something I randomly got the idea for at a friend's house. Kaka!Daddy ficcy! Y'all knew it was coming.

_Shifting Waters_

_(Part 1)_

He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his head down, walking against the wind. The cold whipped against face, blowing his hair back and exposing his neck. He hunched his shoulders and burrowed his neck into the collar of his sweatshirt, glaring up into the gray sky as though he could possibly blame it for his misery.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he glanced back–-and up–-into a face half-covered by a cloth mask. "Naruto."

He smiled and turned to face his sensei, shutting his eyes and tilting his head, relaxed now that his back was to the wind. "Yeah, sensei?"

Hatake Kakashi stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and releasing him. "Never mind," he said, drawing the conversation to a close, and continued walking. Sakura peered at Naruto as she followed their teacher, and the blond sighed.

"Why do people always look at me funny?" he grumbled, though he knew very well the reason. He bundled himself up tighter in his thin jacket, let out a breath, the cold air misting around him, and trotted to catch up.

–

"Oi!" Voices drew them to Ichiraku's, where a few of their comrades were relaxing together. "Long time no see, you three!"

"Yeah, we just got in from that last mission," Sakura explained, sliding in next to Ino with a smile. "It's so good to be back."

Naruto grinned when Chouji slid over and offered him a place to sit down. He laughed when Kiba leaned over Shikamaru to talk to him, and the genius tilted himself forward so the dog master slipped off his stool completely. He said hello to Hinata, smiling kindly when she blushed a fiery crimson in response.

He didn't order ramen.

"I gotta head home," he said after about ten minutes, standing and stepping over Kiba, who lacked the motivation required to climb back into his seat. "Make sure my apartment's in one piece." His friends accepted the excuse readily enough, and bade him farewell. He stopped down the street and turned back to them smiling and waving, putting any of their suspicions at rest.

Kakashi watched him go, frowning. Shikamaru tapped his arm--leaning over Chouji to do so--and muttered, "Follow him. His route's not a safe one." When Kakashi only looked at him, Shikamaru jerked his head back an imperceptible half-inch; Kakashi glanced back--already the villagers were glaring after the boy, and an discomfiting number of the men were murmuring to each other in a way that promised trouble.

'It seems everyone wishes to welcome him home,' Kakashi thought dryly, before standing to announce, "I've urgent matters to contend with, so I must bid you all adieu." They all made faces but were used to his brief appearances and abrupt exits enough that they didn't question him.

He followed his charge via rooftop-jumping. The boy seemed blissfully unaware of the danger lurking behind him--the danger following him, stalking him, plotting his demise...But if that charade wasn't one, Kakashi would beat his face against the alley wall for all his training gone to waste. Sure enough, Naruto paused farther in, waiting with a patience Kakashi had never given him credit for.

"Okay," Naruto said wearily. "We're far enough in. Not that anyone would try to stop you."

Something tugged at Kakashi's heart to see the boy look so tired and worn compared to the bright and earnest smile he'd displayed moments prior...but he shook it off and instead glanced back at the men who'd finally stepped out of the lengthening shadows.

"What do you want this time?" Naruto asked them, crossing his arms. "In case you didn't realize it the last time you tried to mug me, I'm dirt poor. And thanks to you-" He cut himself off when one of them started forward. In sync with the man's approach, Naruto backed away from him, so they stayed the same distance apart.

The man's goal, obviously, was to corner the boy; said boy was, obviously, not going to let that happen. He kept his back to the open end of the alley, eyes trained carefully on the number of men before him, senses alert for sounds of anyone behind him.

"We just want to play with you a bit," the first man--who seemed to be the leader of the group--sneered; Naruto's expression didn't change, but his step faltered. He cursed, righting himself quickly, but the men were already charging forward.

It was a rule Kakashi had established; under no circumstances were his team EVER to harm a civilian. He thought he'd have to enforce the rule at first, and he did; Sakura lost her temper when their clients were a little too ungrateful, and Sasuke...Sasuke used to, as well. But never Naruto; the blond never once took out his frustration on a villager.

Of course he wouldn't start now.

He ground his teeth in frustration and brought his arms up in front of him, waiting for the first strike.

Kakashi had seen enough. Jumping down he landed smartly in between Naruto and his first opponent, nothing friendly in the one dark eye that could be seen.

After registering his status as a shinobi, they were more or less dissuaded from fighting; they'd long since discovered Naruto wouldn't fight back, but that didn't mean other ninja wouldn't. Kakashi asked them ever-so politely if they would please return immediately to their homes, and they complied quickly.

Then he turned to face his student. Naruto shrank back a bit from the silver-haired Jounin's wrath. "Naruto, why didn't you defend yourself?" he said in a voice that was as close to a murderous snarl than it would ever get. "Those men think you're easy prey now." He realized he was being a bit unfair, and sighed; "I'm going to amend the previous rule, alright? You can fight back in self-defense, and only if there's no way out. Sound good?"

Naruto looked a little confused, but nodded. "Yeah."

Kakashi crossed his arms. "And another thing; you've met those men before?"

"Yeeeup."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask at how genuinely nonchalant the boy was. "And what did they say?"

"Didn't say much," Naruto said. "They mugged me. It was kinda sudden, but not too surprising. I've been getting mugged since I was seven."

It was so hard to hear those words out loud.

And when he turned around, Naruto was long gone.

--

If it had been any other day; any other situation, Kakashi would have let the matter go until the next time he, Sakura and Naruto met for ninja-purposes--boy wouldn't miss a mission for anything. But now he found himself standing at the door to the boy's apartment, knocking lightly.

"Naruto," he said in his usual deadpan. "Open the door." This was a command, and it was firm.

The door cracked open, and through the sliver Kakashi could see one brilliant blue eye peering at him. He always felt a chill rush up his spine when he met Naruto's gaze; it felt like those eyes were seeing through all his outward appearances and into the core of his very being, searching until they found only the true intentions. Kakashi was always very conscious of when he thought about lying to the boy, who wasn't quite as dense as he let on.

Assured at who it was, Naruto pulled the door open wider; Kakashi could see he'd been tending to various wounds the latest mission had delt him. Other scars stood out on the boy's tanned skin, some from missions...others, not.

"Can I come in?" It wasn't a question.

"I don't know where you got your manners from, but maybe you should send them back," Naruto grumbled, leaving the door open and trudging back inside. His apartment was all pretty much one room; the kitchen and dining room/den made up half of the abode, in a third corner was the bedroom area, and there was a door leading to the bathroom in the space left. Other than that, there was nothing more than met the eye.

Kakashi pulled a chair out from the small kitchen table; the only chair, he noticed, since Naruto usually ate alone. "So," he said after a moment's silence, watching Naruto, perched on his bed, struggle with some bandages, "what's the story with those men?"

"Villagers," came the short response, as if that said it all.

"I may need a little more than that," Kakashi replied, unmoving.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me."

"When you're out shopping for real food, don't forget to buy yourself some respect."

"Well, I'll just go with you while you're out to pick up some courtesy, I'm sure I won't forget it then."

Kakashi didn't snap the comeback he'd prepared; instead he let the silence hang. Naruto, however, was more than willing to wait for conversation to come to him; once finished with the medical supplies, he dumped it all back into the kit and trotted back into the bathroom. Returning empty-handed, he sat on the bed and stared his teacher down, eyes glinting brightly in the dim room.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kakashi said when it seemed appropriate.

"You're in for a long wait, then," came the sharp retort.

The Jounin made himself comfortable in his chair; he'd long since decided not to underestimate his pupil.

--

Naruto fell asleep; Kakashi hovered over the youth in the bed, twitching slightly.

'Little cheat,' he thought, inwardly enraged, though outwardly expressionless. 'What better way to win a silent contest than falling asleep?!'

What made it all the more humiliating was the knowledge that Naruto had fallen asleep knowing full well Kakashi wouldn't wake him up. And who would? The kid was obviously exhausted--he would NEVER have fallen asleep in the presence of someone he weren't--and besides that...

He looked so CUTE when he was sleeping, if Iruka had anything to say about it; and he did. In matters concerning Naruto, he ALWAYS did.

So Kakashi settled for pulling the worn quilt over his student and shutting the window letting in the cold draft, resolving to talk more in the morning.

--

And that plan would have worked so WELL if Iruka hadn't intervened. When Kakashi came back the next morning, there was a note taped to the door; 'Sorry, Kakashi-san--Naruto said you'd be coming around. It's his birthday, so I'm treating him to ramen. -Iruka'.

So...not only was his scheme foiled, but he'd also missed the kid's birthday.

'I'm on a roll today,' he thought bitterly.

_(Part 1) - _

_End_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: An update!1 This story isn't going to be very long, and, depending on whether or not I crawl out of this rut I'm in, there may not be much of a storyline. Oh, and f.y.i.--anyone who hasn't ever taken the time out of their day to sit down and watch CLAMP's anime "Magic Knight Rayearth," you should really complete that part of your life. I mean, I started it several different times, but only now actually finished it. It was definitely worth staying up till four A.M., lemme tellya. And, of course, EVERYONE should go watch Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE. That's just...wow. I can't even describe it in words, and as a writer that's my job. / -going through a CLAMP faze- ID;

_Shifting Waters_

_(Part 2)_

Kakashi made his way to Ichiraku's, dead-set upon cornering Naruto. The little brat hadn't told him it was his birthday...Kakashi sighed. Not that it was a secret. Naruto had probably formed a mentality that if someone didn't mention something, it meant they didn't care. Kakashi was willing to bet that the only people who'd _ever _celebrated his birthday were Iruka and the Sandaime.

When he ducked in, he was surprised to find Naruto eating alone. He frowned inwardly, but didn't let his face change; and then he sat next to the blond, waiting for Naruto to realize it was him. When he did, he grinned. "Aww, you came and hunted me down. I shouldn't have made it so easy."

"You never eat anywhere else," Kakashi pointed out drily.

"Yeah, well."

"I thought Iruka was treating you."

"I forged that note," Naruto said shamelessly, pushing away his empty bowl; the chopsticks clattered a bit against the rim as they rolled around inside it. "Iruka-sensei's out of the village this week. I wasn't sure whether or not you knew, but I risked it anyway. Iruka-sensei took me for ramen before he left, and promised he'd bring me something back."

Kakashi rolled his good eye, then got serious. "I'm not done talking about yesterday."

"So it would seem," Naruto said, seemingly debating whether or not to order another bowl. Apparently, he decided against it, because he stood. "I'm not sure what there is to say. I mean, I'm not exactly a popular guy. And I get even less popular around October." He waved goodbye to Ayame and her father and ducked out of the stall. Kakashi followed, considering the blond's words.

"Why didn't you say anything?" his sensei asked. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"The fact that I'm the Kyuubi's vessel is a secret," he said, "and if I told anyone that I was being tossed around by people, it would lead to questions." He walked without purpose; he obviously had nowhere to go. But his eyes were alive, his structure composed; Kakashi wondered for a moment what the Jinchuuriki was hiding.

"Naruto-niichan!"

They both turned at the call, equally startled; and then Konohamaru was running towards them, latching his arms around Naruto's middle; his two friends followed suit, giggling. "Naruto-niichan!" he shouted loudly. "Happy birthday!"

"Konohamaru," Naruto was confused, but his eyes softened on the three children. "What have I told you? You can't be so loud about it."

Konohamaru looked downtrodden for a moment, before his smile was back in place and he was cheering, "We made you a cake!" They detached themselves and pulled at his hands eagerly, shouting, "C'mon, c'mon!" And he allowed himself to be dragged along, muttering, "Easy, guys!"

Kakashi watched them go for a minute, and then his eyes slid almost of their own accord to the sides of the street, where villagers muttered disdainfully in Naruto's direction. Kakashi trotted up to walk with them, noting the slightly less intense atmosphere. 'This really is ridiculous,' he thought with an inward frown. He saw Konohamaru tighten his grip on Naruto's arm; even in the children were aware of malevolence being directed towards them.

And then Naruto was looking back at him, one eyebrow raised. "Are you seriously stalking me today?" he asked, his voice amused; his eyes were less so.

"More like compulsively shadowing," Kakashi retorted demurely. "I'm not one to turn down an offer of free cake."

"No one offered you anything."

"Well, let's pretend they did, shall we?"

Naruto scowled, but said nothing more. Kakashi doubted the blond bought his cover-up, and was sure that Naruto felt he was being unfair. Kakashi could see where this attitude came from; after so many years of dealing with this particular problem on his own, he didn't want people butting in and helping him out of pity. If there was one thing Naruto couldn't stand, it was pity; pity meant he wasn't trying hard enough.

'Poor kid.'

--

Naruto waved goodbye to the trio, and waited until they were inside before he turned and started down the street, leaving Kakashi to stay or follow. He chose to do the latter. The sun was setting, and the sky was a blend of orange and purple, the fading daylight soft in a way. The air smelled like rain, and the clouds beginning to gather over the forest outside the village promised a storm.

"You can quit chaperoning me now," Naruto said quietly. "My birthday's over."

Kakashi was silent, before finally replying, "Let me walk you home." Naruto said nothing.

When they arrived at his apartment building, he turned in the threshhold and stared up at his teacher. "Why now?" he whispered, blue eyes struggling. "Why do you choose to care _now_?"

Again, the silver-haired Jounin took some time to answer. When he did, his words were simply, "Get some rest," because he could think of nothing else to say.

Naruto merely looked at him before turning away. "I can make it up the stairs on my own." And the door slammed shut.

_"Why now?"_ Kakashi walked home slowly. He'd been in charge of Naruto since the day the boy was born. Minato had taken him aside and almost begged him to make sure the boy grew up well. But in the heartbreaking grief that clutched his heart at his teacher's funeral, he'd forgotten that promise he'd made to help raise Naruto. In fact, he'd almost forgotten Naruto existed.

Imagine his surprise when that very boy was placed in his Genin cell. Had Sarutobi finally grown out of the hope that he would somehow remember on his own, and intervened accordingly? But it was okay, because this was Kakashi's chance to make up for dishonoring the Yondaime's final request of him. He would teach the boy, shape him into a ninja.

But no, because Sasuke, too, was on his team. As soon as Sasuke introduced himself, that sullen "Uchiha" rolling off his tongue, Kakashi could think only of his blinding right eye, and the best friend he'd ever had. He favored Sasuke for Obito's sake; like maybe he was making up for his cruelty towards his deceased teammate. In doing so, he continually gave Naruto away to first Ebisu and then Jiraiya. In fact, Kakashi stopped teaching him altogether after the first Chuunin exam.

And then his favorite, the Uchiha, ran off to join Orochimaru, for the power he thought he needed; and Naruto followed him. Naruto and his friends went after elite Sound nin, and one by one they fell--but each took his opponent with him. Their group brought out the alliance that Leaf and Sand shared; and while his comrades held back the outstanding odds, Naruto ran ahead--Kakashi could just imagine his expression.

And he'd arrived too late.

--

_"Treating Naruto comes before pursuing Sasuke," Pakkun said quietly, staring firmly up at the silver-haired man, as though the Jounin would have some objection. Holding the boy in his arms, the blond trembling slightly with cold, still bleeding out into his arms from various wounds, an expression of mild pain contorting his sleeping features, Kakashi wondered silently how he could possibly have ignored Naruto in this condition, even if he'd wanted to. He remembered his aching fear, the one that seemed to eat away at everything inside of him, leaving him hollow, at the sight of the lifeless Jinchuuriki lying still in the rain. _

_His grip on Naruto tightened involuntarily, and he mentally shook himself. Losing a student was hard for anyone, he reminded himself as he and the nin-dog raced Naruto back to the hospital via tree-leaping. He concentrated on not thinking of how close he'd come to Sasuke; concentrated on the broken boy in his grasp. On an impulse, he glanced back at Naruto, gauging his expression: had he ever looked so defeated before? So small? The normally bright, oceanic blue of his eyes were dulled to an almost gray tone; were dazed, unfocused, staring distantly at something Kakashi wasn't sure he was really seeing. He said only one thing the entire trip, asking only, very quietly, where Sasuke was. This was, of course, the last thing Kakashi wanted him to ask, and was saved from doing so (if only for a few minutes) by the sudden arrival of the med-nin. Unsurprisingly, Naruto stiffened a bit at the new threat of strangers lurking about, while Kakashi and the med-nin swapped information. He knew it was inevitable that Naruto would find out about Sasuke, but he still couldn't speak the words; it was hard enough losing a student--talking about it wasn't quite as simple. Talking about it in front of said student's best friend (who'd gone through hell to stop him from leaving and getting nothing but several different types of pain for his efforts) was just ridiculous. So he shook his head once, but it was enough; Naruto limpened completely, his one small hope distinguished abruptly and efficiently, losing himself willingly to an involuntary sleep._

_Kakashi wasn't exactly thrilled to pass him off to a random doctor upon their arrival at the hospital, but he was practical and knew that standing around and holding Naruto would do nothing for his (open) wounds._

_A hand on the shoulder was the only thing that stopped his silent worrying, and he turned around quickly, hating with a passion being snuck up on, and a little surprised he had been. He found himself under the gaze of two very cold dark eyes, flashing unforgivingly. "Iruka."_

_"How is he?" the Chuunin asked at once, voice demanding and harsh._

_"He won't die," Kakashi said coolly, inwardly amazed at the drastic change Iruka made from his normal self--and how did the Chuunin find out so quickly that Naruto was at the hospital? The brunet stared at him for a few seconds longer, gauging his honesty, before he finally sank into a chair with a relieved sigh that seemed to take everything out of him, and dropped his face in his hands._

_"Thank the gods," he muttered weakly. A silence passed then, neither man choosing to say anything else, before Iruka asked, "And...Sasuke?"_

_Inwardly, the platinum-haired flinched; outwardly, he said quietly, "Gone." He watched the resigned pain flash across the Uchiha's old sensei, and allowed another stretch of silence. _

_"Do you blame Naruto?" Iruka was unimpressed with Kakashi's look of angry surprise (subdued, because he hated expressions), and sat waiting for an answer, watching him with an unnerving stare he must have learned from Konoha's finest dobe._

_"Of course not," Kakashi replied, wording his response carefully to make it both defensive as well as offensive, "There's nothing to blame him for, is there?"_

_Something behind Iruka's dark eyes tightened, and he opened his mouth, before shutting it quickly and glancing down the hall; a medic approached them, breathing a little heavily, with a tired smile on his face. "Hatake-san, Umino-san," he said quickly, "Naruto is in stable condition. His life is not in danger." _

_If Kakashi had been alone, he might have gone limp in relief; as it was, he nodded professionally, and the medic hurried back to his team. Iruka, however, wasn't above heaving a choked sigh and turning his face away. He didn't really need to say what he'd been feeling; Kakashi felt it well enough, and hated himself for his lack of expertise:_

_'I don't know what I would do if he were to die.'_

_--_

_"Can we see him now?" Iruka asked shamelessly for the fifth time, recieving the same answer as he had the first. Kakashi watched his antics silently, from his perch on a bench nearby. When Iruka sighed and joined him, he muttered,_

_"You might as well just get comfortable."_

_Iruka scowled at him and didn't reply. He was staring at the door that would ultimately lead him to the blond dobe, and glaring at the doctors who wouldn't allow him through it. Kakashi wouldn't bring himself to act it, but he was almost as impatient as the Chuunin. At some point, Shizune rushed past them from the ER wing. Maybe an hour later, she came back into the lobby, this time with Shikamaru, whose hand was bandaged, Sakura and Tsunade._

_"Godaime-sama--" Kakashi began, but Shikamaru cut him off unintentionally, gazing at Iruka._

_"Iruka-sensei, you're here to see Naruto, right?" The genius didn't need an answer. "Hokage-sama'll ask the doctor to take his foot out of his ass for you if you'd like. We just came from there." He gestured at himself and then at Sakura. _

_Kakashi was surprised to see a dark look on the academy teacher's face when his eyes alighted on Sakura; but it was gone in an instant and the man smiled. "Thank you, Hokage-sama." _

_The blond woman replied with a nod. "It's no problem," she said, and hesitated. "Naruto...will need visitors. He's not doing very well." Kakashi noted some surprise on Naruto's comrade's faces, but no one explained what she meant, and they didn't ask. _

_Iruka merely nodded, a soft smile on his face that for some reason fooled everyone but Kakashi; who frowned in response, but said nothing, choosing instead to follow Iruka up the stairs._

_--_

_"Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's smile was painfully bright. "Hey! Ah, you just missed Ero-sennin by the way, he came to visit me to. So did Shikamaru, Sakura-chan and Baa-chan! I'm pretty popular today, na? Nihihihi...!"_

_Just watching the facade was painful. Iruka stood in the doorway for a moment, before he made his way to the bed, sitting down and meeting Naruto's eyes squarely with his own. Kakashi didn't know what it was that he missed in that moment, because tears were suddenly streaming down Naruto's bandaged face; Iruka was holding him close, and Naruto was gripping the back of the Chuunin's vest in fists that trembled--even from where he stood by the door, Kakashi could hear the blond's muffled cries._

_"I couldn't bring him back," he was sobbing, "I couldn't make him stay...He's gone, Iruka-sensei, I didn't keep my word..."_

_It was the last time Kakashi saw Naruto cry_.

--

'I really have messed up.'

--

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura asked him the next morning, when they were gathering for their mission. "Where was Naruto all afternoon yesterday? He just disappeared, I couldn't find him anywhere." For a moment, shock flooded through the gray-haired man, before Sakura continued with a exasperated, "I wanted him to help me pick out which dress to where to Ino's cousin's wedding next week."

'I really should've known better.'

Sakura didn't notice her sensei's expression, instead planting her hands on her hips and muttering, "And where is he _now_?"

"That's a good question," Kakashi replied; and about ten minutes later, when Sakura was getting restless and he was considering going looking for the him, Naruto trotted into view, calling out apologies to them as he made his way across the street.

"Gomen!" he said, a little breathless. "I...What?" His team was staring at him. Then realization dawned in his expression, and he brushed his fingers over the bruises on his face. "Ah..."

"What happened?!" Sakura demanded, concern flooding her green eyes; Kakashi had never seen her act like this without Sasuke in at least a ten foot diameter, but Naruto didn't appear surprised. He gently caught her wrists when she reached up to touch his face and told her not to worry.

"I just pissed off some people," he explained with a laugh, sounding so convincing that the light in her eyes changed and she smiled.

"Be more careful," she demanded, but the disdain was fake, and her voice was soft when it was usually harsh.

'Naruto's all she has,' Kakashi realized suddenly. She'd taken him for granted for so long, but after Sasuke disappeared, and Naruto nearly died trying to prevent him from doing so, things were thrown into prospective for her, and all she knew after that was that one of her boys was gone, and she had to protect the one she still had.

'Sakura's grown, too. Did it take Sasuke betraying them all for Kakashi to finally see his other two students?'

After the mission, when Sakura went home, Kakashi asked Naruto what had really happened. And Naruto looked at him, before looking away again. "You were covering a limp," Kakashi almost growled at him.

"Some guys broke in last night," Naruto finally said begrudginly. His entire self was defensive. "And, and you said that if it was out of protection, I could fight back, so I did." Kakashi nodded. Naruto blinked, obviously having been prepared for some kind of admonishment, before continuing, "So they left after that. 'parently they were just looking for some cheap thrills, not an actual fight. Can i go now?"

'I won't be easily forgiven.' "These wounds were worse last night, weren't they?"

"Kyuubi healed most of them."

"You should see a doctor."

"What doctor would treat me?" Naruto waved off his attempt at a rebuttle and turned. "I've got to get home to water my plant. See you tomorrow, Kakashi-sensei."

_(Part 2) - _

_End_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It really does feel good to update. -sigh- Such a sense of victory. ANYWHO, I'm all excited. I ain't gonna say why I'm excited until I know for sure that my excitement's not unfounded. :gleedance:

Disclaimer: I don't think I've done one yet. I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, A) Sakura would've died by now, and B) there would not be such a monumental amount of fillers, no matter what their intended purpose. So. Yeah. Until then.

_Shifting Waters _

_(Part 3)_

Tsunade gave his a team a break from missions; they'd been doing a lot lately, giving themselves no time to rest. They had jumped at all the missions available to them, including dull D-ranked gardening or cleaning jobs. She knew why, though, and by cutting them off with a vacation, she was telling Kakashi that he and his cell would have to find a healthier way to cope with their grief over Sasuke's departure. It had stung, hearing that; they were doing the best they could do. Wasn't working themselves to exhaustion so they wouldn't have to think at all about it better than moping around for weeks and thinking of nothing else? But he'd kept it to himself and nodded with all the respect he could manage.

When he told Sakura and Naruto they wouldn't have any missions again for awhile, he wasn't surprised to see the bitter disappointment cross over their faces. Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and turned around, walking away without a word; a gesture so much like Sasuke's that neither one of his teammates could find anything to say for a moment. And then Sakura bade her teacher goodbye, and hurried after the blond, putting an arm around his shoulders when she met up with him and allowing their walk to be a silent one.

That was the last time he saw Naruto for several days; the kid was a stealthy little bastard, and he had been ever since he was little (which is how he pulled--and got away with--all his old pranks). It was made worse when Kakashi found out from Konohamaru that the children hadn't seen Naruto either.

'So he isn't just avoiding me,' Kakashi mused. He should've felt better, but he didn't; this meant that there were bigger problems surfacing now for the boy than just misunderstandings with his teacher--Kakashi knew this, because when emotionally trying things came up in the past, Naruto would just remove himself from the situation until it resolved itself, and come back days later as if he'd never disappeared in the first place.

Kakashi had never looked for him in the past, because he'd never worried--Naruto had always come back before, and he'd continue to always come back in the future, or that was his mindset as of a few days ago. Before he knew that Naruto had been shadowed, beaten, and "mugged" since he was seven; before he knew that it was not uncommon for people to break into Naruto's apartment--before he knew that each time someone did, Naruto had thought himself unallowed to defend against their severity.

'Something tells me that's just the tip of the iceberg.'

He asked around; someone had to have seen him. And to his surprise, his answer came from Naruto's comrades, or, as Naruto would fondly call them, his _nakama. _They were grouped together in the grass just inside the village walls, not really talking but just content to be in one another's presence. Kakashi had been a little surprised to see those kids sitting so serenely with one another, and almost didn't want to disturb them--not that that stopped him.

"Hey there," he said, walking up to them with a slow, unhurried pace. "I was wondering if any of you have seen Naruto around lately."

They looked at him, and and then at each other, conflicted frowns crossing their faces. Then Shikamaru sighed and said, "He's up on the monument."

"He always goes there," Neji supplied quietly, not bothering to look up at the Jounin. Lee, reclined against him, nodded his agreement, intent on a lady bug crawling up his arm.

Kakashi blinked. "The monument?"

"Yeah." Chouji said over Shikamaru's shoulder; the latter had flopped down again. "He and Sasuke used to go up there all the time before..." He trailed off, then started again. "Naruto said it was because they both felt calmer way up high, where they could look out over the village and see everything, while no one saw them."

"They'd race each other to the top, sometimes. It's kind of a bitter place for him now, but it's still _his_ place. I guess he goes there to think," Ino said.

Kakashi felt once again like he'd missed out on most of his students' lives, but he nodded and left. He knew that it wouldn't be right for him to intrude on Naruto now, but he couldn't help it; he had this nagging suspicion in the back of his mind that something wasn't quite right--and if it turned out just to be paranoia, he'd be glad.

--

Naruto was sitting dangerously close to the edge, in-between two spikes of the Fourth's hair, eyes closed and face tipped slightly down, letting the breeze play with his hair. The wind was strong, and Kakashi was unprepared for it, very nearly losing his balance at a particularly strong gust. Naruto's eyes slid open, and he looked at him without moving his head.

"Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi couldn't tell from his voice whether or not he was upset or angry. He moved forward. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh."

"Have you been up here this whole time?"

"Mm."

"Aren't you tired? Or hungry?"

"No."

Kakashi scowled. "Has anything happened recently? Why are you so withdrawn?"

Naruto looked surprised, facing him. "Withdrawn?"

"Moody, like. Almost apathetic."

To his surprise, Naruto looked almost hurt. "I...Oh..." He glanced down, and away. "I'm sorry." And he looked it, too, expression folding into one of regret. And then those bright eyes were back on Kakashi's, and Naruto was saying, "Have I worried anyone?"

Kakashi didn't answer for a moment, unsure of where the conversation was going and reluctant to say something he shouldn't. "Your friends are always worrying for you," he said carefully. "Especially when you get so quiet." When Naruto didn't respond, Kakashi asked, "Why_ are_ you so quiet lately?"

Naruto scowled. "Because I'm tired of being loud."

It was an answer he hadn't expected. "You make an attempt to be loud?"

"Face it, no one's that annoying with trying to be."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile. "I'll give you that one." He was rewarded to see Naruto grin. "I heard that you and Sasuke came up here a lot."

"Yeah." Naruto's smile was gone, but his expression was almost content. "We came here a lot. Especially on my birthday."

Kakashi blinked, shock coursing through him. "Your birthday?"

"Mm. Iruka-sensei and Jii-chan would throw me a party, and Konohamaru would force cake upon me, and usually Sasuke when he couldn't escape fast enough, but when that was over, Sasuke would buy me ramen and then we'd come up here." Naruto smiled. "We acted like we hated each other, but it was times like those when he really showed his colors. He was like a brother. He still is." Here, his expression hardened and his voice changed. "No matter what he does, he'll always be a brother to me. No matter what he says to try and hurt me, or make me back off, it won't change anything. I'm gonna bring him back, sensei. It's just a matter of time." He looked over, nothing the least bit playful in his eyes. "I swear, he'll be back home, here, where he belongs, soon."

_Because that's all I have to fight for. _The words were unspoken. _It's all I have._

But Kakashui couldn't stop the smile that lay beneath his mask, or the urge to ruffle that blond hair. Naruto relaxed under the affectionate gesture, and Kakashi knew then that he'd made his peace with the boy. Apologizing wouldn't have been enough, and any conscious effort would've unraveled under those blue eyes. Somehow, though, the blond could sense sincerity, and that alone was enough for him.

"I know you will, Naruto."

'Because that's the only thing you can do.'

Kakashi wasn't surprised to find that Naruto's friends were still where they'd been when he left them; Naruto was, however, and the stunned expression that graced his face was both heart-wrenching as well as endearing. Naruto was just so amazed at the concept of friends who would worry about him, and wait hours for him, that it hurt. And he'd muttered, "Gomen...Were you waiting all this time for me?"

And then Lee had leapt up and thrown his arms around Naruto in a youthful embrace, shouting something no one understood (or wanted to), until TenTen almost wrestled him off Naruto's person. And then Ino and Sakura were scolding him, and Kiba was tugging on his arm, and Shikamaru was sighing, Chouji was laughing, Akamaru was barking, Shino was standing, Neji was scowling, Hinata was blushing, and through the midst of it all, Naruto smiled.

'They'll take care of him,' Kakashi thought, and left.

--

When Iruka returned to the village, Kakashi was waiting for him. As soon as the Jounin began to speak, however, Iruka cut him off with an impatient, "Where's Naruto?"

Bemused, Kakashi said, "I think his friends drug him off somewhere."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine." For the first time in years, Kakashi understood Iruka's concern. Before, he'd thought that Iruka was far too protective; now he realized that Iruka's worries were indeed justified. "He handles himself well."

Iruka looked at him sharply, guaging from his expression how much he knew. Kakashi was always a little staggered when Iruka was able to read him like an open book without fail, when anyone else would write him off as enigmatic. 'He must've learned that from Naruto. Damnit.'

"Did they hurt him again?" the Chuunin asked quietly, voice tense.

Kakashi said, "Yes."

"I shouldn't have gone." Iruka's voice burned with regret. "I should've stayed. Goddamn--"

"Iruka-sensei?"

The two ninja glanced in the direction of the voice. Naruto's group was standing in the street, apparently returning from the barbeque house, and Naruto was grinning hugely. "Iruka-sensei, you're home!" he shouted gleefully, running up to throw his arms around the brunet.

"Sure am," Iruka replied, smiling and ruffling the blond's hair. "How were things while I was gone?"

"Same ol'," Naruto said, and Kakashi now understood the hidden meaning behind their Q and A. "Whadja get me? Ne, Iruka-sensei, let's see it!"

"Alright, alright, calm down..." Iruka rustled in his bag for a moment, before pulling out a sleeping cap like the one Naruto used to wear before he'd outgrown it; only this one, instead of a walrus, was a fox cap, made of a very soft material and with big fluffy ears. Naruto, of course, loved the dorky thing, and shoved it on his head.

And, being Naruto, he completely pulled it off.

When Naruto was led away by his friends again (he didn't bother removing his new hat), who were obviously not going to let him out of their sight for awhile after waiting so long for him, Iruka turned to Kakashi. "Tell me what happened," he demanded.

"We'll go to your place," the Jounin said tiredly. "We'll need coffee for this one."

Iruka winced. "That bad?"

"Yeah."

"Coffee it is."

--

_"Hey, Sasuke."_

_"What is it, dobe?"_

_"Y'know how us ninja have to be human tools?"_

_Sasuke glanced at him. "Yeah."_

_Naruto's arms were folded behind his head as he lay stretched out on the ground, staring up into the darkening sky. "Why do you think that is?"_

_"Because emotions are considered a weakness on the battlefield," Sasuke replied promptly, having had this drilled into his head ever since he was very young. "If you're distracted by your emotions, then you'll become weak in the face of your enemy, which could lead to your defeat, as well as your comrades'." He frowned at the blond. "Why do you ask such a stupid thing?"_

_Naruto pretended not to hear his teammate's question, instead carefully considering Sasuke's answer. Then he asked, "You're supposed to fight alongside your comrades, right?"_

_"Did you learn anything in school? Of course you are."_

_"So you're to protect and defend them."_

_"Right."_

--

"Those people again," Iruka said bitterly, staring at his mug. "I wish I had the authority to throw them out of the village."

Kakashi frowned. "It's the same people?"

Iruka nodded, distraught. "They're not responsible for all the beatings, no, but they're the ones who..." He broke off suddenly, like he'd been scalded, and immmediately busied himself with his coffee. Kakashi stared at him, waiting for him to continue, when the brunet said, "So how did his birthday go?"

The Jounin knew he'd get nothing out of Iruka until Iruka was good and ready to tell him, so he said, "Uneventful at best. Konohamaru surprised him with a cake."

--

_Naruto was silent again for awhile, and Sasuke sat up, concerned despite himself; where was he going with these questions? He'd never seen Naruto look so contemplative before._

_"So," Naruto said finally, "Sasuke. If Sakura-chan was hit with, say...a poisoned star, and she fell--and if Kakashi-sensei and i couldn't get to her...you'd rush to her, right?"_

_Sasuke blinked, taken aback. "...Yeah..."_

_"You'd be worried?"_

_"If poison was entering her bloodstream, and she was down in a fight--"_

_"But you would be concerned?"_

_A sigh. "Yes."_

_"And you would be determined to get to her, and to protect her, right? You'd let nothing stand in your way of defending her?"_

_He almost snapped something half-hearted, but bit it back in time. He got the feeling that Naruto wanted truth; it was the first time he'd ever really opened up, even if it was with these ridiculous questions, and Sasuke didn't want to ruin it. So he thought for a moment, putting himself in the scenario and running it through his head. Then he said, "Yes."_

--

Iruka smiled fondly. "Yes...Konohamaru found out about Naruto's birthday, and was so mad about being left out of the secret that he went to find Naruto's team, to rage at them. Luckily, he only found Sasuke, who knew better than to let the little guy run his mouth anymore."

'So that's how he found out.'

"Naruto was scared as hell when Sasuke showed up at his party that year. He didn't know what to do, until Sasuke told him that the next time he found out something big like that from someone else, he'd hunt Naruto down." Iruka was laughing at the memory. "And after that, he'd always come to the parties. This is the first year without him."

Kakashi nodded, pained at the words but determined to keep it to himself. He could think of nothing better to say than "I see."

--

_"So it would make you stronger?" When Naruto didn't get an answer, he turned to look over at the Uchiha. "Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke nodded once._

_And Naruto smiled, apparently pleased with something. "So, concern strengthens a comrade on the battlefield?"_

_Another stiff nod._

_"And concern would be considered an emotion?"_

_"Yes."_

_"But ninja aren't supposed to show emotion."_

_"No."_

_"So why do ninja work in teams?"_

_"I have no clue, Naruto." Sasuke felt tired all of a sudden, like he was working out a math problem to a stubborn seven year old._

_"Honestly, Sasuke, it makes no sense." Naruto sat up, a conflicted expression crossing his face as he gazed out over his village. "Every human is capable of trust, or love, hate, sympathy, adoration, confusion, concern, lonliness, fear...being a ninja doesn't change that. We'll still have those feelings somewhere, deep inside. No amount of control will ever change that." After a second, he continued, "The need to avenge someone. That's a feeling. It kinda goes along with concern, huh."_

_Sasuke fell silent._

--

Iruka got up to pour himself more coffee, and Kakashi watched him go. When he was in the kitchen, still in Kakashi's line of sight, the silver-haired asked quietly, "What else have those men done to him?"

Iruka froze, hand stilling on the pot handle. Then, deliberately, he set it down, and stirred the creamer and coffee together in his mug. "How do you mean?"

Kakashi wasn't going to let it go. "Before, you mentioned that they'd done something besides beating him."

"Like mugging him?" Iruka still had his back to him, and Kakashi knew why; Iruka's eyes were the windows of his soul. Someone who knew him would be able to pick out a truth from a lie easily.

'Good thing I know him.' "No, not like mugging him." He stood and crossed the room in a few slow strides, leaning against the counter beside Iruka, who still wouldn't look up from his hands. "Iruka, tell me. I'm worried about him, too." The words were the truth; he'd never been as worried as he was now in his life. Iruka bit his lip, gaze conflicted, and Kakashi started to get just how bad whatever had happened was. "_Tell_ me."

--

_"Only sometimes it makes you really angry all the time, and all you can think about is how much you want another person to suffer." He scowled. "It's not a good feeling."_

_"Listen," Sasuke snarled, interpreting Naruto's musings as an indirect way to scold his desire for revenge against Itachi, "you wouldn't know the _first thing_ about--"_

--

Iruka told him, and his entire self just froze up. It took several moments for the gravity of those words to really hit him, but when they did that hit him hard.

'Rape?' Naruto--_his_ Naruto, the annoying blond-haired blue-eyed happy-go-lucky careless reckless affectionate caring thoughtful little boy--was fucking_ raped?_ When did this happen? How long ago was it? Why hadn't anyone told him? How did Naruto make it through the day without--

"He was eight when it happened," Iruka said quietly, face and voice a storm of regret and anger and sorrow. "He showed up at my house, and I nearly lost it. He was...there was...He looked so broken." Iruka was shuddering now, and a part of Kakashi realized the Chuunin was struggling against tears. "I didn't think he'd ever smile again."

"But he did." Kakashi grasped this and held onto it. "He did--he's smiling now. He's battled his demons, and he's won." But he couldn't stop the indignance and the rage that seeped into his mind after that...

"Has he told anyone else?"

"Of course not," Iruka snapped, then hesitated. "Well, he might've told..." He trailed off, but he didn't need to finish. Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah."

--

_Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, and this time his eyes were cold and dark, almost indigo. "We all have locked doors, Uchiha."_

_(Part 3) - _

_End_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: My earlier excitement was unfounded. -sigh- Damn my loyalty...BUT! Things might work out anyway. And my comments on this chapter? I've only one:

Poor Kakashi.

_Shifting Waters _

_(Part 4)_

It was hard after that not to look at Naruto in a new light. Kakashi knew he should at least try, but he couldn't get his mind past the /horror./ Of all the things in the world that could--did--happen to that child, _that _was by far...

Kakashi shook himself, trying to rid himself of the creeping pity that he _knew_ would earn Naruto's contempt if nothing else, and focused on what Iruka was saying.

"...the only one he thought he could trust for awhile. I was so _thrilled _he'd found a friend, even more so that it was Sasuke; they both needed someone to depend on. Sasuke'd been through horrors as well, though I don't think anyone can accurately imagine how miniscule they are compared to what Naruto's had to endure."

A few weeks ago, Kakashi might have though Iruka's accusations unfair; now he only nodded in grim agreement.

And a few weeks ago, all Kakashi felt towards Sasuke's departure was immense disappointment and grief; now he wanted to make sure the dark-haired brat got a good punch in the face for betraying a trust he had no right to betray. All things considered, Sasuke was going to be coming home to a lot of mixed emotions.

Because he _was _coming home. Naruto had given his word on that.

--

"Seeya tomorrow, Naruto." It was more of a warning than a promise. Naruto smiled a little helplessly, waving back to his departing friends. Something told him he'd end up in a lot of pain if he attempted to avoid them. Sighing, he let himself into his apartment, shutting and locking the door behind him.

He was faced with the ruin the recent break-ins had dealt him. His furniture was ruined, and his walls were torn up as well. It would take a lot of time to fix the damage; it always did. He allowed himself another small sigh, before shrugging out of his jacket and beginning his work.

A few hours later, there was a knock at the door; he frowned, unable to recognize the scent. Throwing down his rag, he stood and made his way from the window to the door. He opened it a bit to see who was there; he saw nothing. Alarmed, he pulled the door open wider to peer out into the hall; it was empty.

He stood in the doorway for a minute, mind racing; and then he slammed it shut and spun around in time to avoid a painful encounter with a metal rod. Five strangers were in his home--they'd sent a partner to distract Naruto, allowing them to come in through the window. A light breeze blew in, and Naruto's eyes darkened.

"A new group, eh?" he snarled. "When are you going to realize that your boss is just disposing of you people?"

"Isn't the Hokage treating you the same?" one smirked back, obviously well-rehearsed. "She probably hopes you'll die in a mission one day."

Naruto grinned humorlessly. "_I'm_ a ninja--I signed up for it." And then he rushed forward, low and fast, to deal the first blow.

--

Kakashi managed to weed a mission out of Tsunade by insisting that his team would get rusty if they weren't kept in practice. She gave him a C and he left as quickly as he could without seeming impudent, before she changed her mind. He assembled his team quickly; they were probably as eager to go as he was.

Unsurprisingly, Sakura was the first one to arrive. She scowled when she realized Naruto hadn't shown up, and muttered, "Where in the hell..."

An unnecessary surge of concern flooded the man's mind; he straightened from his lazy slouch and told Sakura to wait where she was, and if in fifteen minutes Naruto hadn't shown up to just go home. She wasn't pleased to hear this, and scuffed her sandal in the dirt.

Kakashi rushed over the rooftops, intent on Naruto's apartment. He got there within minutes, and let himself in. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but relief soon filled him when he saw Naruto on his hands and knees, pants and sleeves rolled up as he scrubbed his floor. Kakashi had to redirect his thoughts before he demanded, "Why are you cleaning? We have a mission today."

Naruto fell over, startled; damp now, he glared up at his silver-haired teacher, and muttered, "I forgot." He threw his brush down and brushed at the wet leg of his pants, before moving to retrieve his jacket.

"How could you forget?" Kakashi asked him, unconvinced.

"It's easy--a little tiny insignificant detail will slip your mind, and you don't think at all about it until someone walks into your house uninvited and reminds you." Kakashi could tell he was irritated, and let him be. The boy shrugged on his worn orange jacket and zipped it up. His fingers brushed the Godaime's necklace gently, as though to make sure it was still there, and then he turned, surveying his apartment. Then he sighed, deflating for a moment, before leading the way slowly out the door.

This was just another moment Kakashi left unquestioned.

--

Their misson went by quickly, and before they knew it, four hours had gone by and they were reporting to Tsunade. Kakashi wondered if perhaps they should start failing on purpose, so she would realize they were losing their touch and assign them more, but he knew that doing good work was what was keeping his team sane, so he never thought more on that.

Tsunade looked them all over, clearly not liking what she saw. Kakashi mentally checked himself; yes, he had the same emotionless half-hidden expression as usual. He glanced at his team; Sakura was poised, gazing at Tsunade with level respect, her face a careful blank. When he looked at Naruto, he winced inwardly; Naruto's face was so calm it was frightening, and his eyes were a sea of blue ice.

It was easy to tell he was hurting.

Kakashi noticed that Tsunade's gaze lingered on him, and saw helplessness surface in her eyes for a moment. Then she said, "Well done, Team Seven. You're done for the day."

"Arigato, Hokage-sama," Sakura chorused with Kakashi; Naruto remained silent, staring out the window. When they were dismissed, he turned and left without a word. "Kakashi--a moment, please." Kakashi sighed, but lingered as Sakura ran after Naruto. He turned to meet Tsuande's glare. "Kakashi, this isn't healthy."

Kakashi said nothing.

She continued, "You have to...let go." Her words were painful, and Kakashi reeled from them. "He's gone. I know he was your favorite; we all know." _That _freaking stung. "Accept the loss. Do it for the students you have left, before you lose them, too." Tsunade rose from behind her desk and moved to the window. "He and Naruto were very close. Closer than you might think. They depended a lot on one another, for a lot of things. Naruto's not even trying to cope--it's all he thinks about, because there are reminders everywhere. He's going to hurt himself, Kakashi, and when he does, no one will be able to help him."

"I know." It was surprising how much those words meant anymore.

Tsunade didn't look at him, but he could see her conflicted reflection in the window. "Knowing isn't good enough." She sighed. "You're dismissed."

Kakashi could think of nothing else to say; he left.

--

Naruto trudged down the street, senses on high alert. He wished he didn't have to be so cautious all the time, but knew that even one moment of relaxation would earn him pain. He was also on the lookout for his comrades, in no mood to see anyone. He turned his gaze toward the distant trees, and his expression turned thoughtful.

"It's been awhile," he murmured to himself. Then he smiled, and his walk became a jog.

By the time Kakashi came around to his apartment, he was gone.

--

"Iruka."

"Yes?"

"He's gone."

"By "he" I'm assuming you mean Naruto."

"Yes."

"I see."

And he turned a page in his book. Kakashi stared at him, having had prepared himself for Iruka's rage. "Um..."

Iruka glanced at him from over the top of his book. "Oh," he said after a moment, straightening. "_Oh_. You're worried."

Was it really that surprising?

"Don't be," Iruka added, apparently looking over Kakashi's obvious annoyance. "Naruto likes to disappear from time to time. Normally he goes off into the forest somewhere."

Kakashi couldn't help all the images that came to mind of possible harm that might befall the boy. "For how long, exactly?"

"Never exactly. It varies. Depends on the, uh...situation." Iruka became very interested in the binding of his novel. "Usually no less than a week, though. The longest he's been gone is an entire month."

"And what was the situation then?"

"I think you know."

Naruto _had _been incredibly elusive ever since he got checked out of the hospital after his ordeal at the Valley of the End. Kakashi had written it off then as poor timing on his part. He'd had no clue until now that Naruto really had been gone. "Okay, so...what does he do for food? Shelter?"

Iruka raised an eyebrow at him. "Kakashi. He's a ninja. Chuunin-level. He can track, trap, hunt and fish, as well as make various kinds of shelter. I'm pretty sure he can survive an extended campout." Iruka set his book aside, mumbling, "He's had plenty of practice."

'A kid shouldn't need to know wilderness training to survive. He shouldn't need to.' "Where would you say--"

Now Iruka's gaze was sharp. "Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you."

"Right." He should've known better than to ask.

--

Naruto's friends were worried, and more than just a little. They were concerned for his state of being, for his physical as well as mental health. Of course, a few, like Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji and Kiba, were more so than the others--they knew more, understood more. They'd tasted Naruto's absolute desperation that day, when he ran ahead after his comrade. They felt his anguish, his loss when he returned empty-handed; they knew the pain of putting up a front, a smile and a "I'm alright."

If he wasn't such a selfless person, he'd be able to properly cope with his grief. Such a thing would require tears and sorrow and regret and then release. But no--Naruto would never let himself cry over something like this--something _he'd_ had the opportunity to make right. He would let everything build up until it all reached a certain breaking point and then he'd break. He'd never let it go.

It was disconcerting, watching the blond slowly venture back inside himself, watching his blue eyes become less and less lively, and suddenly lit with an intense focus rather than an eager spotaneity. He spoke softer, smiled smaller, became less of a person, more of a shinobi. They wanted to help him, but didn't know how.

And the worst part: he didn't _want _to be helped. He wanted to sink lower and lower into despair, wanted to block out the light and sleep in a peaceful darkness.

It was disconcerting. Unnerving, unnatural, confusing, disheartening.

But mostly it was sad.

--

Kakashi went back to his apartment; partly because a small part of him hoped he'd be back already, but mostly because he wanted to see what the boy had been doing earlier. He let himself in; the door was never locked. He frowned, making a mental note to discuss that with Naruto later, and crossed the threshhold.

Being a Jounin, he noticed several things in just a few moments' time:

Firstly, Naruto's apartment seemed different. More bare than it looked already, Kakashi decided. He couldn't put his finger on why.

Secondly, that there seemed to be a pile of debris near the trash can. After looking into it, Kakashi found scraps of wallpaper as well as carpet bundled together into a plastic tarp.

And lastly, there was a lot of dried blood and bandages in the bathroom.

--

He found the forest very peaceful. It was calm, quiet, dark and cool, even on hot summer days, when he went deep enough. There the trees' this branches blocked all but the most strongest of the sun's persistant rays; which filtered dimly through a canopy of luminescent green.

It calmed Kyuubi, too; these trips were the only times that the great Bijuu would quiet the anxious shifting of his tails, his absent growls. He and Naruto had come to somewhat of an understanding after the Valley of the End; Naruto would respect the Kyuubi's opinions, tastes and restless moments, and in return the great fox would stop its never-ceasing attempts at complete control over the boy's body. It was a shaky relationship, but a steadfast one. Naruto wondered sometimes whether or not it was his own inner turmoil that had the fox so riled up at some points; it would make since, as they shared the same mind and body.

Lately, though, he'd been feeling a sort of unrest, and Kyuubi agreed with him when he shared his sudden foreboding. Something wasn't right, and it wasn't getting any better. They'd no idea where these thoughts came from or why, but they knew that whatever it was looming on the horizon that had them so apprehensive wasn't going to befall them anytime soon; they allowed themselves peace of mind.

Naruto enjoyed talking with the Kyuubi, nowadays. It was nice to know he wasn't alone.

He finished his shelter, a small lean-to of branches and leaves, and decided to fish for his meal. Pulling out a generous measure of nin-wire, he began to contruct a fishing pole.

--

The days passed in a haze. Without the cover of missions to distract them, Kakashi and Sakura had no idea what to do with themselves. Kakashi looking over his kunoichi and realized with a start how pale she was. She noticed his look, and grinned at him.

"Just didn't get much sleep last night," she reassured him. Unlike with Naruto, he could trust her at her word, so he let himself relax. Sakura leaned forward again, arms folded on the bridge rail, and she stared down at her shifting reflection in the waters. "He hasn't come back yet, has he?" she asked quietly.

"No."

"Why does he always do that?" she whispered furiously. "Vanish without a word to any of us?"

"Because he needs time alone. He handles his grief with solitude, rather than with pats on the back and cheerful words." His words were a bit too harsh. He regretted them. Sakura did look stung, but then she mumbled an "I see" and said nothing more on the subject.

When Naruto still hadn't returned eight days after his initial departure, Kakashi got worried. He knew Iruka said thirty-one days was the highest he'd been gone, but still, over a week seemed a bit excessive.

And then, two days later still, someone arrived in Konoha; it was not, Kakashi realized with an instant of disappointment, Naruto, but Gaara of the Sand. It wasn't shocking; Gaara and his siblings had come to Konoha a lot since the Valley of the End, to keep Sand and Leaf's alliance strong and to keep up with politics and things like that. What was odd was that it was just the one boy alone. Gaara strode through the gates carelessly, making his way calmly down the street as if it were his own village. Glad he'd been in the right place at the right time, Kakashi fell into step with him.

"Where's Naruto?" the red-haired boy asked without preamble.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"In one of those moods, is he?" and Gaara's face lifted in--no, it couldn't have been a _smile_.

That's when the oddity of it all hit Kakashi hard; Gaara was in Konoha without an escort or his brother and sister. The Sand-nin seemed to have a good idea where he was going; Kakashi decided to follow him, expecting to ultimately find himself at the Hokage tower.

--

He had NOT expected to end up at Iruka's house. Iruka was pleased to see Gaara, and let him in with a smile. Kakashi stared at him, wondering how many connections this Chuunin had, and where the hell he got them. While Gaara took a seat at the table, staring at something Kakashi wasn't sure he was really seeing, Iruka said confidingly, "It's always a relief when Gaara comes for a visit."

Kakashi blinked. "Why's that?" But his question was answered for him when the door flew open and Naruto, panting and bright-eyed, stood on the threshhold. His eyes quickly swept the room, and when they found Gaara his face brightened into a smile that was the most genuine thing Kakashi had seen in weeks.

"Gaara!" Naruto ran to him, throwing his arms around him in a very familiar embrace. Gaara smiled (it was a very small gesture, but with Gaara less is always more) and returned it.

Kakashi felt overwhelmed, and a bit uninformed. He decided to get used to the latter; he was beginning to feel that there was a series of loops formed around him, none of which he was in.

_If it's important, I'll found out sooner or later._

_...I hope._

_...Well, it's worked out this far._

_(Part 4) - _

_End_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: An update!! I'm trying to get myself back on track with my fics, guys, I promise I am. I am sooo sorry it's been so long. D: And that it's so short. D:

Anyway, this chapter is one I've been looking forward to. You'll see why...

_Shifting Waters _

_(Part 5)_

Gaara was empathetic; or so Iruka said.

Kakashi could understand the Chuunin's reasoning, though; Gaara and Naruto shared the same pain of a lonesome childhood, of life as a vessel of something truly terrifying. And unlike everyone else, Gaara didn't suffocate Naruto with words or concern. He just stayed at Naruto's side, letting him speak as little as he wanted to, and allowing him silence when he was finished. Naruto didn't pour his soul out or anything, but something understood flowed between the two of them even when neither of them spoke, which was often.

When the two had left to wander the village after Gaara's initial arrival, Iruka had sighed and sat heavily in a chair. He looked tired then, rubbing a hand over his face. He didn't speak, and Kakashi ventured to ask, "How long will Gaara be here?"

Iruka didn't look up. "He never stays for more than a few days, and that's pushing it. I'm just grateful he comes at all. He always knows when he should pay a visit, somehow." He grinned into his hand. "The first time he showed up I was more than a little surprised, believe me."

And after that, Kakashi took to watching the two of them as they weaved their way through the streets of Konoha. The villagers looked surprised to see Gaara, but Naruto's group didn't. They smiled and waved as the two of them approached the ramen stall, scooting over to allow them room at the counter. It must've been more for Naruto's sake than anything that made Gaara sit down with him, but Lee sat comfortably on Gaara's other side and the redhaired didn't seem to mind. They were considerate in not trying to prompt Gaara into joining the conversation, while not entirely ignoring him either.

And it was easy to tell that they were trying to keep the atmosphere light, and weren't willing to risk ruining it in any way. Because Naruto seemed happy, and his smile looked real.

_God, Sasuke. You've completely destroyed him._

* * *

Naruto had seen Gaara off cheerfully, and came to Team Seven's meeting that day with a smile on his face. But they all knew it wouldn't last long--because while during the day he was kept busy, at night he was left alone with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company.

Thoughts of hurt and betrayal and _regret. _

And then Naruto would be greeting them once again with a shadow of his old smile and eyes that weren't as bright as they should've been. And he wouldn't even be aware of how often he lapsed into thoughtful silence, or gazed vacantly away from a conversation. And Hinata would touch his arm gently, and Chouji would ask in a voice low with concern if he was okay; and Naruto would tip his head back up, surprised, and laugh it off--and he _did, _he would smile then and rejoin their activities, but soon enough those thoughts would recirculate and he would be back to staring blankly across the fields as his friends watched him sadly.

And it would happen just like that--just as it had every time before.

And no one could help him. No one knew how.

* * *

_You sure are screwing things up for yourself._

Naruto sighed, hunching his shoulders against the cold as he trudged home. The sky had darkened and a cold wind was stirring around the leaves and trash on the empty street as he walked.

_You're making everyone worry over you._

It was true; he wasn't even aware of it until recently, but his friends _were _worrying over him. He knew Iruka had been, but Iruka _always _worried over him--knowing now that his friends were concerned about him made him feel horrible.

He wasn't even sure what there was to be worried about. Maybe he'd been a little quieter lately, but he wasn't acting sick or anything, was he? And he'd made sure not to look sad or upset...

_You'll just have to make sure to make some noise--like you used to. _

Confident in his solution, he walked a little faster. It was cold and he was looking forward to a cup ramen and then bed. He'd reached his building and was prepared to start up the stairs when something caught his attention. Turning quickly, warily, he surveyed the road behind him. Experience told him to be careful, and he started backing towards the steps, in no mood whatsoever for a fight, however brief it would be.

And then a soft mutter found his ears and he paused. "Hello?" he asked aloud, voice carrying in the chilly winter air. He frowned in some confusion when he received no reply, and looked around again. "Is someone there?"

Naruto found the spot from where he stood, almost before he heard the pile of leaves and paper waste shift. And then his eyes softened and he dropped his bag on the ground, moving swiftly to the creature who'd emerged shivering for warmth and kneeling beside it.

"It's alright," he said quietly, reaching out to it without hesitation and brushing some of the leaves off its head. Tense at first, it relaxed quickly at the gesture and whined, nudging Naruto's other hand with its snout. Naruto obliged, stroking its head and neck soothingly. "You must be freezing, huh?" It must've been, it was trembling so hard. "I'll bet you're hungry, too."

And without stopping to think, Naruto stood and picked his bag up, patting his leg as an invitation for it to follow him. "Come on, boy, it's warm inside." After just a few moments of gentle encouragement, the animal picked itself up and slowly made its way after the boy, who patiently helped it up the stairs.

* * *

It wasn't like Naruto to be late; not for a meeting, anyway. This time, however, when Kakashi told Sakura he'd return in a few minutes with their missing blond, she grabbed his arm and looked up at him beseechingly.

"How about we just...leave him be?" she asked him quietly. Her voice was heavy with concern. "If he's not here, he probably...he's probably busy, so let's just leave him alone."

Kakashi looked at her in some surprise. So she wasn't quite as oblivious to Naruto's new behavioral patterns as she'd been letting on. The Jounin accepted this realization almost instantly, because after all, most of Naruto's friends had been aware of Naruto's change in attitude long before Kakashi had been.

He eye-smiled at her, and said, "Or how about we just take the day off?" There was no point in trying to do anything with only a distracted kunoichi.

Sakura frowned and opened her mouth, presumably to argue that that was not what she meant, when someone on the street caught her attention. It was Ino, and Chouji was with her. She was waving Sakura over, looking more intent than playful, so Sakura excused herself quickly and hurried to meet them.

After a brief moment of conversation, Sakura turned in her teacher's direction and called, "You're right, let's take the day off!" before following Team Eight down the road and around the corner.

_Oh, really?_

* * *

"Naruto, he's so cute," Hinata said, on her knees beside the dog as it sat patiently weathering the group's affections, stroking its golden fur. "I didn't know you had a dog."

Naruto was looking rather defeated; he'd been on his way to Iruka's with the dog, because he'd wanted the Chuunin to be the first to see him--and he also needed a bit of advice if he was planning on keeping it. But then he'd turned a corner and found himself face-to-face with Konohamaru's gang, who had the word spread in no time at all. Konohamaru was standing next to his hero, looking rather smug.

"Surprise," Naruto said weakly.

"What's his name?" Kiba asked, ruffling the dog's ears fondly as Akamaru sniffed at it curiously.

"Er...I've been calling him Leaf," Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "When I got him inside my apartment, he was covered in leaves, it took ages to get him cleaned up. Kind of a weird name, I guess, but he responds to it."

"I think it's a good name," Lee declared, and Naruto smiled at him.

Thudding footsteps announced the arrival of Ino, Chouji and Sakura. "I brought her," Ino told them unnecessarily, gesturing at Sakura. The pink-haired girl, slowing to a walk when she caught up to Ino, looked from Naruto to the big dog sitting at his side, brow furrowed in confusion.

"A dog?"

He glanced at his hands. "Yeah."

She noticed the small, subconscious gesture but didn't say anything. Instead she opted for a smile, moving over to nudge Naruto's shoulder and say, "This is so like you."

The smile she recieved in return made the whole world shine.

* * *

"It took me this long to get here," Naruto told him, looking exhausted. "Everyone had to pet him and Lee and Kiba started wrestling around with him. If it weren't for Shikamaru, I'd probably still be there."

Iruka covered a smile with his hand, trying to look severe. "Naruto, you know you can't just bring an animal in off the street."

For a moment, Naruto appeared disheartened; his eyes fell, and landed on Leaf, who was laying calmly on the floor beside his chair. After a moment, he said firmly, "But I have, so it's too late for that. And I can just go on extra missions for money, Iruka-sensei, and I already have some put back as it is. My landlord doesn't mind dogs, either, and even if he did he never comes around to check on things, I leave my money at his office."

When he lifted his head, his eyes were full of a fire Iruka hadn't seen in a long time. And even if he'd wanted to, there was no way he could deny the boy now. So he leaned over to ruffle Naruto's hair affectionately, delighting in the grin on the boy's face. "It seems to me like everything's worked out then," the Chuunin told him, before glancing down at Leaf. A thought struck him and he stood, saying over his shoulder, "I've got the perfect thing for him," before he disappeared from the kitchen.

Naruto looked after him for a minute, before sliding off his chair to sit cross-legged next to his dog, petting him softly. "You know," he said, "you picked the perfect time to find me." Leaf twisted around to lick his fingers, before laying his head on Naruto's knee, regarding the boy with a warm brown eye. Naruto smiled widely at him. "I know you're grateful--I am too."

Footsteps and Iruka was back; he knelt next to Naruto on the floor and showed him a navy blue bandana. "I was going through some old boxes the other day and saw this," Iruka told him, handing it over. "I'd forgotten about it until now."

The Genin took it, running it through his fingers for a moment, a curiously blank emotion crossing over his eyes, like light across the surface of water; and then he shifted around, making Leaf raise his head, and tied the bandana around his neck, knotting it firmly. "There," he said, "not too tight, is it?"

Leaf barked, and Naruto smiled. "You're welcome."

_(Part 5) -_

_End_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm not even going to begin to try to come up with an explanation for how long this took. I feel like a failure. -_-

_Shifting Waters _

_(Part 6)_

"So that went pretty well," Naruto murmured, walking slowly with his hands in his pockets; Leaf trotted at his side, warm brown eyes trained upon the Genin. "They liked you. That's good, right?" He smiled. "I'll bet you liked them too. Yeah, they're really great. You have _no _idea how lucky we are to have them."

Leaf barked, and Naruto grinned. "Right, right - dinner!"

And then he froze midstep, senses on high alert. His eyes scanned the road, and he cursed himself for taking it. It was narrow, and the walls on each side were tall.

_Not the ideal place to outnumbered, _he thought bitterly. _But when is it ever ideal?_

And sure enough, as the men revealed themselves, stepping out of shadowed doorways, Naruto sighed gustily. "Do any of you have actual - y'know, lives? 'Cause this is kind of ridiculous."

"I wouldn't talk so much, _demon,_" one of them sneered, advancing. "You don't know the first thing about _lives - _all you know is how to ruin them."

Shaking his head, Naruto took a step forward, rotating his shoulder - and Leaf moved up with him, stiff-legged and bright-eyed.

_Oh no._

"No no no," Naruto said at once, dropping to his knees and dragging the dog back with both arms. "This is _not _where you come in." Leaf strained forward anyway despite the boy's best efforts, a low growl forming in his throat. It was enough to make the villagers hesitate, but not for long.

"Why attack them?" Naruto whispered, struggling to keep hold of him as the men drew nearer. "They haven't done anything to you."

"Sorry to interrupt."

Naruto felt his heart swell with relief so fast it hurt, and he glanced back quickly; unsure whether or not he should feel relieved or ashamed, and uncaring either way - because he _knew _that voice.

And Kakashi stepped forward, inclining his head slightly in Naruto's direction. Naruto was happy to take the hint, attempting to dog-wrangle his charge out of harm's way.

Then one of the nameless, faceless villagers - a man Naruto might never have been able to pick out of a crowd, would never have harbored any particular ill-will towards - recovered enough from the sudden threat of a second shinobi to speak. "Why do you _defend _him?" he spat. "That _monster?" _

His words slurred and Naruto wrinkled his nose in distaste at the heavy smell of alcohol. The words themselves didn't exactly bother him - he heard things like that a lot. So he ran his fingers absently through Leaf's fur, murmuring things that sounded soothing and smiling a bit when the dog relaxed with a grumble and allowed his ears to be scratched.

He jumped a bit when Kakashi said his name and scolded himself for it as he turned to glance at his teacher who was standing much closer in a much emptier street.

"I know I mentioned something to you about fighting back," the Jounin mused almost conversationally, strolling back to him like they'd just met in the market on a sunny afternoon.

Naruto scowled up at him. "Well, I kinda had my hands full." He redirected the frown at Leaf, who barked. "He freaked me out, going for them like that."

Kakashi gave him a long look, before sinking into a crouch to regard the dog. And after a second, Naruto realized he hadn't explained the animal in any way to his teacher, and pulled Leaf closer almost subconciously. Somehow, his friends finding out was okay; anything they said would run off him like water off a duck, and besides, they knew Naruto well enough not to try to fight him on something he had a strong stand on. Even Iruka was more likely to leave a matter alone when Naruto planted his feet and crossed his arms, so long as Naruto's health wasn't on the line. Naruto was stubborn like that.

But Kakashi was stubborn too. And he could take Leaf away. Somehow - Naruto wasn't sure how he did it, but somehow Kakashi could make things that made sense seem stupid. And make something worth doing seem like a waste of time. And if he wanted to, he could make Naruto get rid of his dog.

Naruto clutched Leaf tighter, staring resolutely at his golden fur. He could feel his teacher's eyes on him now, and wondered how much of a fight he'd be able to put up against a firm "no" from the gray-haired man. The fact that it was a fight he could lose scared him.

Losing _scared him. _He couldn't afford to lose what little he had.

"You know," Kakashi said suddenly, bringing a hand up to scratch behind Leaf's ears, "he was probably ready to fight them because he could sense they wanted to hurt you."

Naruto's head snapped up, and Kakashi eye-smiled at him.

"Dogs aren't like people, Naruto. They don't need a reason or an excuse to protect what's important to them."

* * *

"Leaf - sit."

Their audience clapped when the Golden retriever promptly obeyed, tail dusting the ground and tongue lolling as he watched the orange-clad boy before him intently.

Iruka sat with his chin cupped in his hand, watching Naruto and Leaf run through all their tricks with a smile on his face. The blue-eyed menace was surprisingly patient when it came to his four-legged charge, and in a week or so had the basic commands down. And so, reasonably enough, started making some up.

"Dance!" Leaf rose to his hind feet and hopped around; Iruka laughed before he could help it and Naruto beamed at him as though it were the greatest compliment the Chuunin could've offered. "Alright boy, we're done for today. Take a bow!" Leaf jumped on him instead, knocking him into the grass and washing his face enthusiastically.

Iruka watched them roll around from where he sat; content to let the sound of that laughter wash over him. It had been too long since he last heard it, so happy and unrestrained.

And when Naruto ran towards him, Leaf hot on his heels, Iruka opened his arms for the boy to dive into, dizzy with so much _love _for Konoha's hated demon child, and breathless with relief that he hadn't lost him.

_Looks like you haven't taken everything from me after all, Sasuke._

There were still shadows in that young, scarred face, but maybe now there was a chance Naruto wouldn't be lost to them. And Iruka would cling to that hope until he absolutely had to let it go.

* * *

He wasn't sure if the dog was a good idea. It was more unneeded stress, another mouth to feed. Just something else for Naruto to worry about. One more thing for him to put before himself. And the dog might have an _owner, _someone who was out there looking for him-

But Kakashi the _teacher _stepped up beside Kakashi the ninja and opened his eyes.

_He's happy. For the first time since you found him in the rain, he's smiling._

So he shoved all the concerns to the back of his mind and ruffled sunshine blond hair, reveling in the way those blue eyes lit up like the sky in June and those thin arms came so firmly around him in a desperately _grateful _embrace.

_It'll have to be okay for now. For his sake._

_(Part 6) - _

_End_


End file.
